


A Little Something For Chap Goh Mei

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Medieval China AU, excerpt from Romance of the Three Kingdoms, fluffy flirting (if there's such a thing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t even need to capture you seven times for you to yield.” Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something For Chap Goh Mei

“… and all the generals said ‘O prime minister, your plans are such that even gods and demons could not predict them’.”

“For the seventh time,” one of the children giggled.

“Can’t they come up with a new line to kiss ass with?” another one piped up, and they all laughed.

Haruka shrugged. “I guess the author was sensible enough to put more thought into other details in the story more important than creative ways of sucking up to people. Now do you want me to continue or not?”

“Continue!” a chorus of young voices chirped.

So Haruka went on, reading from his tattered copy of  _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ about how the barbarian general Meng Huo was offered a chance to leave and raise yet another army to challenge the renowned war strategist Zhuge Liang, prime minister of the kingdom of Shu - as he had done six times before. Before, Zhuge Liang had readily released him every time he was captured and yet refused to yield, promising to hold him for good only if he was willing to submit. This time around he was so moved by the prime minister’s actions that he finally yielded along with his brothers and allies, and was given back the lands that had been taken from him during the war. Thus the barbarian tribes offered gifts to show their goodwill, swore never to rebel again, and the South was returned to a state of peace.

“But when Zhuge Liang was leading his troops back home, the front line of his army arrived at the waters of Lushui and were confronted with a fierce windstorm that hindered them from advancing. When he heard about it, he summoned Meng Huo for help, and as for what the barbarian general said, all will be revealed in the next chapter.”

Amidst the children’s collective groans, Haruka stood up and tucked his book under one arm. “Oh come on, you know that’s how these novels go.”

“But we wanna know what happens next  _now_!”

“Yeah!”

“Then come back tomorrow, but for now, isn’t it about time you guys would want dinner already?”

“Then see you tomorrow!” the children cried as they ran off, waving goodbye over their shoulders. Haruka smiled at their retreating silhouettes, only to feel a pair of large hands upon his shoulders.

“So what happens next, Mr Storyteller?”

“You should know,” he huffed as he turned so that blue eyes met green ones, “aren’t you a scholar as well?”

“A would-be scholar, but someone else snitched the top place in the county exams and went on to prefectural exams, leaving me to wait alone back home.” Makoto’s hand found his as they walked up the path together.

“Like you really did nothing but wait,” Haruka snorted. “I came home after the exams to find you gone on a business trip with your father.”

“Well, I clearly wasn’t very successful with books, so my dad thought I might fare better as a merchant like him.”

“You were so busy trading in the capital; you only came back after the New Year.”

“Yeah, and the next morning after we returned you stormed over to my house first thing after daybreak. By night though, you were in my bed.” Makoto chuckled at the slight tinge of pink on Haruka’s cheeks. “I didn’t even need to capture you seven times for you to yield.”

“Shut up, would-be scholar.” Haruka hacked him on the head with his book. “I only wanted to demand an explanation for finding you completely absent from my homecoming, and to gloat in your face about advancing to the college exams while I was at it, not to lose my virginity.”

“Funny how things worked out then – I admitted defeat to you in the classroom, but the roles were reversed in the bedroom.”

“Oh, is that so?” There was a bright gleam in Haruka’s eyes. “And how many times would I need to capture  _you_  for you to yield?”

“As many as you like,” Makoto told him before planting a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I always end up writing a little something for the Chinese equivalent of Valentine's Day every year, and this year's contribution is apparently for my gay swimming baes. The inspiration is pretty self-explanatory - you can't get any better than admitting defeat after being captured and let go seven times in a row XD. 
> 
> Also, classic Chinese novels (e.g. Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Dream of the Red Chamber, Journey To The West) were written in chapters that always ended in cliffhangers, because back in the day most of the common folk couldn't read and listened to storytellers instead. The storytellers wanted to make sure they would get return business, ya know ;)
> 
> Longest footnote I ever did for a fest entry, but what the heck it's the last day of CNY and I've got exams tomorrow so Imma just indulge.


End file.
